1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates in general to multi-circuit, automotive electrical switches, and more particularly, to such a switch that incorporates both a plunger type mechanism and a slide type mechanism in the same switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Both plunger type switches and slider type switches are well known in the field of electrical switches and in particular the automotive switch art. See, for example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 185,353 on an invention of B. Chestnut et al. Within the field of plunger type switches it is well known to construct a switch with a plunger that causes a contact to contact a trace on a circuit board and having a spring or other bias means for returning the plunger to its neutral position whenever it is moved to its activate position and released. See for example United States Pat. No. 4,449,024 issued to Steve W. Stracener and U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,672 issued to Richard E. Puccini. In the field of slider switches it is well known to have a contact supported in a slidable housing which moves the contact across traces on a circuit board and includes springs or other bias means for biasing the contacts against the traces. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,685 issued to Benjamin F. Chestnut. With the number of switches and other control devices in automobiles increasing and the size of automobiles decreasing, it would be very useful to have a compact switch that combines both the plunger type mechanism and the slider type mechanisms in the same unit.